Huntress (Helena Wayne)
History In the year 1957 on the parallel dimension known as Earth-Two, aging hero Bruce Wayne and his wife, Selina Kyle, gave birth to a daughter named "Helena Wayne." When Helena Wayne was nineteen years old, a tragic mishap claimed the life of her mother. Due to the efforts of a former henchman named "'Silky' Cernak," a photograph revealing Selina Kyle defeating a policeman during her days as Catwoman emerged. Anguished by this stain in her mother's memory, Helena Wayne adopted the alias of "the Huntress" in honor of both of her parents. She tracked down Silky Cernak and arrested him, leaving his unconscious body bound in a net outside of the G.C.P.D. The Huntress also learned that the photograph that Silky Cernak had in his possession was doctored, meaning that her mother had never defeated anyone. With her mother's honor restored, Helena Wayne continued to fight crime as the Huntress, formally joining Dick Grayson as his junior partner and later becoming a member of the revitalized Justice Society of America as well as that of Infinity Inc. Helena Wayne would continue in her costumed career as the Huntress fighting alongside her mentor, Dick Grayson, in various cases including Dick Grayson's last case as Batman II against the Joker of their native dimension and apparently at odds with Dick Grayson against Per Degaton's time trap during the historic case against the reformed Justice Society (America versus the Justice Society #1-4). Together the new Earth-Two Dynamic Duo were present at the battle at the "Dawn of Time" during the Crisis on Infinite Earths and thus survived the initial reformating and erasure of their original home Earth and its history. Locating the elder former Earth Two Grayson and discovering that they were now without a history of their own on this singular Earth, Helena like many of the former Earth-Two heroes rose up against the Anti-Monitor's shockforce to defend the New DC Primary Earth. It was during this first battle that she was injured and knocked unconscious by the Thunderers' attacks which dropped rubble from a collapsing building on top of her. She was burned to death by the Thunderers along with Grayson and the former Teen Titan Kole who sought to shield her unconscious form. The three dead heroes' remains were discovered by the Earth-One Batman, Mary Marvel, and Jason Todd. Characteristics Height: 5'11" Weight: 125 lbs (56 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Post-Crisis/Helena Kyle Recent events however in the series "52" have re-established Earth 2 and Helena Wayne was shown to be alive on this new Earth 2. Helena's parents were still dead while the Robin of Earth 2 was also alive as his Earth's protector. In the mainstream DC Universe, Catwoman had given birth to a daughter she named Helena. Film Freak and Angle Man figured out Catwoman's true identity and kidnapped Helena. She was later rescued by her mother. Feeling that her life was too dangerous to be able to raise a child properly Catwoman decided to have Batman help her fake her and Helena's death and then she put Helena up for adoption. She was successfully adopted and Selina resumed being Catwoman full-time. Selina did not know who adopted her daughter for Helena's own safety. Catwoman felt the memories of Helena were too much for her to handle and so she asked Zatanna to erase the memories but she refused to do it. DCnU The recent Huntress mini has revealed that the current Huntress is in fact Helena Wayne, and that Helena Bertinelli is an alias of hers in the current continuity. It has been announced that Paul Levitz will write World's Finest which will follow Power Girl and the Huntress (Helena Wayne) trapped in the new 52, trying to make their way back to Earth-2. This will be the first appearance of Power Girl in the New 52, though her alter ego Karen Starr has appeared in Mr. Terrific. Powers Known Powers: No known superhuman powers though technically had above normal known strength, speed and agility Known Abilities: In the prime of her costumed crime-fighting career, Helena Wayne was in peak physical condition and possessed great agility, and was extremely proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Strength Level: Helena Wayne possessed the physical strength of a woman her age, size and weight who engaged in intensive physical exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: Various devices she carried in a utility belt fashioned in a similar manner like her father and mentor in their respective costumed identities. Transportation: No known exotic transportation devices unlike her father's armored Batmobile. Weapons: The Huntress employed a miniature crossbow, which she usually fastened to the side of her boot, as well as various explosive devices. Notes The character of Helena Wayne was created by Paul Levitz and Joe Staton. The Huntress appeared as one of the feature characters on the live-action Birds of Prey television series, which ran from October 2002 until February of 2003 on the WB network. Actress Ashley Scott played the role of Helena Kyle- the orphaned daughter of the Batman and Catwoman. Unlike her parents however, Helena was a metahuman, gifted with catlike agility and reflexes. Vowing revenge against the man responsible for killing her mother, Helena assumed the guise of the Huntress and teamed up with Oracle and neophyte hero Black Canary to fight injustice in New Gotham. Along the way, she developed an amorous relationship with New Gotham police detective, Jesse Reese. Ultimately, she discovered that the shape-changing Clayface was truly the one responsible for murdering her mother and with the aid of her friends, succeeded in bringing him to justice. Trivia Two different sources are often cited as the first appearance of the Huntress. Her origin appearance takes place in a flashback in DC Super-Stars #17, but her first physical appearance is in All-Star Comics #69, which was released the same month as DC Super-Stars #17. See also *Huntress (Helena Wayne)/Gallery Category:Allies Category:Earth-2 Characters